


Navy Yard of Horrors

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), NCIS
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what happens when a certain evil plant meets a ninja assassin. Filled with singing plants, divas, and two words: "FEED ME!" Slight to mild Tiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Yard of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> *sarcastically* In case you haven't noticed, I like NCIS and Little Shop of Horrors.
> 
> Well, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except ones I make up. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Sadly, I do not own NCIS or Little Shop of Horrors. I do not own any of the songs that may appear in here (from LSOH), even though I might have to change the lyrics a bit.

_On the twenty-third day of the month of September  
in an early year of a decade not too long before our own,  
the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat  
to its very existence.  
And this terrifying enemy surfaced  
as such enemies often do,  
in the seemingly, most innocent, and unlikely of places._

Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo strolled down the streets of Washington D.C. It was a sunny day out, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. On his right, a few feet away, his boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs casually rose from a park bench where he had been pretending to read a newspaper and joined him as the rest of the NCIS team - Special Agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee - closed in on their suspect - all the while acting natural. Their suspect, a petty officer wanted for murder, saw them and bolted. DiNozzo and the rest of the team ran after him, Ziva in the lead. They weaved through the crowd, where the officer took several confusing turns, trying to loose the team. Unfortunately for him, they stayed on his tail, even though Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were falling behind. The petty officer and Ziva took a final turn into a deserted alley, leaving the rest of the team far behind. Ziva tackled him. "You're coming with me," she growled, handcuffing him.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, and there was an odd humming sound. When the sky lightened again, there was a strange plant sitting against a Dumpster. (Of course, it was in a pot.)

"Uh, what is that?" the petty officer asked.

"Just shut up," Ziva said. A moment later she added, "I have no idea."

"Great. Neither do I," Gibbs said, coming up behind them. Ziva jumped and the petty officer tried to break free of her hold on him.

"Not so fast," Gibbs growled, leaping forward and tugging on the cuffs. Petty Officer Zach Chase winced as he was dragged backward and away into Gibbs' car a few blocks away. Ziva walked over to him before he could get very far and read him his rights: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted and used against you - er, I mean, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. . . ." Petty Officer Chase just sat stone-still as the Miranda rights were read.

When she was done, Ziva walked over to the plant and picked it up. I wonder what kind of plant this is, she thought. The former Mossad officer almost dropped the potted plant as she saw three ratty teenagers who looked to be about eighteen standing in front of her with their arms crossed and stern expressions on their faces.

 _Oh, crap._

The one in the middle said, "I see you found our Audrey Two."

"A what?" Ziva asked.

"An Audrey Two," the one on the left said impatiently.

"Come on, Chiffon," the one on the right pleaded. "Do we have to do this to everyone we meet with that plant? We already told that one agent off about it - and he didn't listen!"

"Ronette. . ."Chiffon warned.

All Ziva could think of to say was, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Girl, when you're from Skid Row, there ain't no such thing," Ronette said sassily.

"Where's that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Like she was saying, we went 'til the fifth grade and then we split," the middle teen remarked, tossing her head.

"You go, Crystal!" Ronette squealed, giving the girl a high-five.

"Ookaayy," Ziva said slowly. "Look, nice to meet you and all, but I have to catch down with the rest of the team.

Ronette, Chiffon, and Crystal looked confused. They jumped as Tony came up behind them and said, "I think she means 'catch up.' "

Their expressions cleared as they took in what the senior field agent was saying.

"Hi, Tony," Ziva greeted him. "What are you -"

"Doing here?" he finished for her. "I'm checking to see if you want to come back with us or hang out here all day with your new friends."

"Uh, they're not my friends."

"Oh." A heartbeat later, he asked, "Where'd they go?"

"What do you mean? They're right -" Ziva whirled around to see that Chiffon, Ronette, and Crystal had indeed vanished into thin air.

"Huh. That was strange," Ziva muttered, tightening her grip on the Audrey II and following Tony back to where they had parked the cars.

"I couldn't agree more, Probie," Tony said as they climbed in and started heading back to the Yard.


End file.
